Unlimited: The Deepest Reaches
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: The time of testing his power has ended. Now, Unlimited must test himself in a world of nightmares. Evil abound, Unlimited must destroy all the traces of Toxic Evil in this first step to reality's liberation from evil. Sequel to Next Universe. Ch 1 UP!


Story and the character Unlimited are property of Josh Kovatch, 2009.

Unlimited: The Deepest Reaches

This is the sequel to Unlimited: The Next Universe.

This story, unlike my other fanfictions, only focuses on Unlimited. Because of the similarities of the enemies Unlimited will be fighting to the enemies in the video game Doom, it will be filed under Doom in . This story will also be available on under the same penname of UnlimitedtheFinal.

Chapter 1: I Am...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Here I am, once again in the void of space, on the edge of reality, ready to delve into another universe.

It might not be clear, though, who I am...

What may seem like ages ago, I was a normal human being living on one of the Earths of reality. I was, on the surface, content with my life and happy to have it. However, my deeper feelings pushed me to seek something else, something... unworldly.

Then, on that fateful day, by some unknown force, I was given that thing... A power.

As just a typical teenager, I would have had no idea why I was suddenly struck with a ball of light and had five bracelets on my arm. But as the being I knew myself to be... I knew exactly what my life now entailed.

For these five bracelets formed the gate to the power within me. A strength so unbelievable and unlimited, that I soon decided to make the word my own, and thus...

I am Unlimited...

It was soon after I attained the power that I put it to the test. I froze my own world's time and traveled to another. One in a different universe, where a powerful group of warriors resided that would show me if my powers were truly as great as I believed.

It was in this universe that I met the Z-fighters... Their strength was definitely not exaggerated, but the power I had was more than they could have thought possible. But working together was what let them defeat me. I gracefully fell to their power, and I waited until I could resurrect myself and explain why I had come there.

But at this same time, when I had come back and told them everything they had wanted to know, another force, all of its own accord, staged an invasion of their Earth.

And what continues to haunt me to this day is the fact that I made him...

When I was nearly doomed to hell in the Z-fighters' universe for an evil in my body, I decided to purge it from my body. It was this mistake that led this new being to becoming the worst adversary I would face in the Z-fighters' universe, and forever after that.

Infinite...

All the other returning evils were nothing compared to him, and even I, whose power was unmatched, found myself fighting an opponent who could only be described by his name, just as I am.

It was then that I decided to destroy myself and him, hoping to fuse him back into my body, banishing myself from the Z-fighters' world forever. At first, I thought this had worked.

Then, I was in the void of space like I am now. I decided that I needed to test my powers one last time before I returned to my own world to do what I had originally set out to do.

It wasn't long before I found the next universe, one with the same planet Earth, and another, perhaps odd group of fighters.

Though not human, their fighting abilities and friendship were powerful enough to fight against me.

Indeed, Sonic and his friends proved to be some of the most determined opponents I've ever faced. They were also some of the most closely-knit friends I've ever seen myself.

It should not be a surprise that I was very fond of the love that two of them found within each other at last while I was there, between Sonic and his now-beloved Amy.

But this love had to be sparked, and the spark that kindled the flame of their love... was loss.

By the hands of a creation of Sonic's nemesis Eggman, the one known as Mecha Sonic extinguished Amy's life. I soon stepped in to send Mecha Sonic away and then, with my powers growing stronger, I quickly revived Amy.

This sparked a powerful, burning love that truly made me happy to see still existed somewhere else in reality.

However, this love was soon eclipsed by that Eggman, who threatened, with Mecha Sonic on his side, to destroy Sonic and his friends, or the city of people near where Sonic was residing at the time.

Then, just as it seemed that, with my power and the combined strength of Sonic and his friends, we'd be able to overcome this challenge, he crept back into my life...

From a red sky, Infinite announced his return to the world of the living...

I had hoped that it wasn't true, but after we had finally defeated Eggman and destroyed Mecha Sonic, we were the witnesses to the return of the wicked Infinite.

I couldn't understand how he had survived, but when he drained the evil from Shadow, I then realized that Infinite was more than just one dark being in reality. He was all of them, taking the evil from anywhere else in reality and returning once again.

Even though I was able to defeat him with the help of Sonic and friends, I knew that, as I left their universe behind, of my own volition, I am the only one who can destroy him once and for all.

I understand now that the power I have at my disposal is only so strong. I know that there is something still to discover within me, and that I must do it soon.

But until that time comes, I am fighting to make sure that Infinite's wicked form does not scar reality again.

And that brings me to my next mission...

I look now to a new universe, one without an Earth, or anything similar to it. Instead, I sense all the most sinister and devilish of evils lurking within its shadows.

Toxic evil, as I now know it as, runs rampant the most in this realm, and I know, if I am to destroy Infinite forever, I must destroy every shred of evil that exists.

And it starts here, on the edge of this universe of darkness.

I am ready...

Unlimited jumped through reality and arrived quickly in this terrible universe. He stopped over a planet, staring at the unbelievable world beneath him. Space distorted here, the world being a portal from a deep darkness, from which, something had erupted and put an end to the planet that now floated barren and dead in space.

Unlimited looked down upon the planet, feeling that there were still some traces of human-like life, trying to hang on, wishing that the evil would go away forever.

_There will be no more loss of goodness,_ Unlimited thought as he slowly descended through the atmosphere of the scarred planet.

The air was thick with the stench of death and evil, and horrible brown and black clouds completely blocked out the already burned out sun. He descended further, soon seeing the dead, infertile ground. Structures lie in piles of rubble where civilization used to exist. And worst of all, tangible black clouds of dust hung in the air, poisoning the landscape with its deadly presence.

Unlimited looked at it and knew exactly what he faced: The manifestation of evil, known as Toxic Evil.

Finally, Unlimited touched down on the ground lightly, treading carefully, waiting for the evil usurpers of this planet to appear. But instead, as he finally put both of his feet on the ground, he sensed a force that still contained light. He turned to one of the destroyed structures and saw a young boy crawl out from underneath. He was human-like, though his eyes were black, a mutation from the diseased air. He looked at Unlimited with fear, but somehow knew that there was not evil in this apparently dark form.

Unlimited turned to him and asked, "What has happened here?"

The boy, as Unlimited had suspected, didn't seem to understand, so instead, Unlimited tapped into the boy's mind and asked him again, in his own native tongue. The boy was startled when he understood Unlimited's question, and began to run away, only to suddenly find himself stopped. It wasn't because he wasn't able to run... It was because he no longer had the desire to.

Unlimited had instilled the very essence of calmness within the boy, something Unlimited had much of. The boy then turned back to Unlimited, and spoke in his native tongue, which Unlimited translated as, "I... I am Hosh... I used to live here..."

Unlimited then spoke to him in the same tongue, "Until when did you live here?"

The boy froze at the question, and Unlimited knew it must have been a disastrous and nightmarish event. Finally, the boy, his voice shaking, answered, "It was... the monsters, from Drakssen. The world of darkness, in which all the most evil creatures live. They came... and they killed... everyone... I haven't seen another person in four years. I've just been able to survive by eating the dirt from the ground."

Unlimited regarded the brave boy, knowing the impossible task of surviving for this long must have pushed Hosh to the very limits of his power.

Unlimited then asked, "Where did the monsters come from?"

Hosh shook with fear, and told the teen, "The Wound... The huge gash in our world. It just exploded out of the ground... Then they poured out... A black cloud of evil..."

Unlimited nodded, having seen the edge of the Wound as he had descended.

Finally, Unlimited asked Hosh, "Do you wish to escape this world?"

Hosh looked up in shock at the question, and cried out, "YES! Please, take me from this place!"

Unlimited nodded, and then raised his hand towards Hosh, and fired a large blast of energy.

Hosh screamed as the wave of energy approached him, but then, his true colors shone through. The boy's fearful, human-like face changed. He put on a menacing grin, showing the large, saber-like teeth in his mouth. Suddenly, his skin darkened, toughened, and he became monstrous. His black eyes were the only things that remained the same, and now, Unlimited saw that this boy really was a demon, as he had suspected.

The boy dodged the blast, and raced right for Unlimited, thrusting his hand, tipped with long, yellow claws, at Unlimited's throat. However, the teen easily snatched the thing's wrist as it neared him, and he twisted the monster's arm around in a terribly agonizing position.

Unlimited, while the monster tried to swipe at him, asked the newly transformed creature in another, hissing language, "Who do you serve?"

The monster, however, simply cackled at him, trying its best to break loose. Unlimited knew that this thing would not divulge anymore information, so, he picked the creature off the ground and launched him into the air. Then, in one instant, Unlimited moved to the other side of the monster's trajectory, and when it neared the ground, he suddenly moved through it with incredible speed. When the monster hit the ground, he had been sliced cleanly into two pieces, its blood on Unlimited's sword.

Unlimited turned coldly to the monster and knew that there were hundreds more like this. And he would kill all of them. Evil would not overtake anymore.

It was then that Unlimited sensed others had taken note of his presence, and the teen looked around, seeing the quivering black dust in the air seeming to pulse. Unlimited knew, this evil would be like cameras, that would show the monsters where he was at all times. He then looked around and saw movement across the landscape, black shapes looking over the rubble and more Toxic Evil rising up from the dead earth. He looked around at the ground and saw some sinister black plants sprouting from the useless soil, and they seem to point at him.

The teen watched the plant carefully, seeing the bud pointing at him. With an almost imperceptible motion, the plant fired a barb of lethal poison, enough to kill five hundred humans. Unlimited, however, stood where he was. Just as the barb seemed to hit him, a spark in midair sent the barb to the ground, a pinch of ash. Then, dozens of the plants all appeared around him, and quickly fired the barbs like the first. But it was then, as the barbs came close to Unlimited, that the teen was engulfed in an inferno, incinerating the barbs and plants in a moment. The fire died away, and Unlimited looked around, seeing the monsters on the periphery shifting and growling, waiting to make their moves.

Then, one overzealous monster, with the same toughened, charcoal colored skin and bizarre, hellish face as the disguised boy Unlimited had destroyed, moved at the teen with inhuman speed and agility, hopping from side to side, trying to anticipate Unlimited's move. But just as the monster came close and swiped with its claw, Unlimited disappeared from that spot completely. The monster, however, wouldn't have known this, as he was quickly killed by a sudden kick to the back of the head that left a gash that bled out uncontrollably. The monster skidded across the ground and stopped, never to move again on its own. The other creatures, seeing their comrade die, became angry, hissing at the teen, who settled back on the ground and waited for the abominations to attack him.

They then began to move all as one, edging closer to Unlimited, trying to tear at him from all sides. They approached slowly, their claws glinting in the dim light, their mouths dripping. At thirty feet they were now, ready to pounce. Unlimited waited, not moving his eyes anymore, but feeling everything with his mind. Unlimited slid his foot forward just an inch, and it was then that the monsters all leapt right for Unlimited.

At that attack, Unlimited darted forward, plunging his fists through two of the monsters, firing waves of energy through them, disintegrating the vital parts of their bodies and disappearing again. The monsters stopped, looking around frantically, but then, in an instant, the teen reappeared, kicking one of the monster's heads halfway around its spine, and then repeating for three more. Now, of the original twenty monsters, only sixteen remained.

Unlimited landed, facing the gaggle of monsters, who all turned to him and rushed right towards Unlimited. Unlimited's sword glinted again as they came close, and one by one, Unlimited sliced the monsters apart, avoiding or grabbing their attacks. Ten creatures fell to the ground in this manner, heaps of blood and rotting flesh, and the other six now stepped back from the teen, knowing that they should run from the impossibly powerful fighter. But as they tried to bound away on all fours, saliva falling from their mouths, Unlimited pointed his finger at each one, firing an invisible beam at each one. Each time, one of the monsters fell over, their brain stems having been completely severed, killing them instantly. There were now only two left. From these last two, and from all the dead creatures and the air around him, Unlimited snapped his fingers and suddenly, the monsters and air contorted, rippling from an unseen psychic force. The monsters, then, folded in on themselves, turning into bubbling masses of black sludge. Then, all of the sludge was summoned to just in front of Unlimited, who lifted it psychokinetically up into the air. Now, the mass of sludge, the Toxic Evil itself, was about two feet in diameter, bubbling and twitching with desire to be released.

Finally, Unlimited lifted his hand up to the ball of evil, and said, "Death... Matter... Blast!"

From Unlimited's hand, another ball of blackness, this time made of the destructive death matter, launched right at the Toxic Evil and engulfed it within its larger mass of energy, incinerating and utterly destroying the evil.

Unlimited lowered his hand and looked around, seeing this area now devoid of any creatures or the black mist. He looked ahead, to where he saw the Wound, a massive opening in the planet's surface where he felt the most incredible amount of evil he had ever sensed. It was in this direction that Unlimited began to walk, taking each deliberate step towards a nightmare unlike any before it.

Unlimited would face this nightmare, and he would end it...


End file.
